Switches are widely used in systems. For example, the Serial Rapid Input Output (sRIO) Gen2 Switch may be used to meet wireless infrastructure customer's requirements for WCDMA/LTE Base Stations.
Some of these requirements are challenging, for example, an 18-port Serial Rapid IO (sRIO) Gen2 Switch may be required to achieve very high performance (up to 360 Gbit) with minimum packet latency (<30 ns excluding sRIO protocol stack delay) to meet wireless infrastructure customer's requirements for WCDMA/LTE Base Stations.
A switch needs to be able to deal with packets and meet bandwidth and latency requirements. Traffic congestion can affect bandwidth and latency. For instance, if a fatal error occurs at an Egress Port or a remote connected device encounters some faulty condition, traffic could be blocked from the Egress port and back pressure can be applied all the way back to Ingress port. As a result, traffic to all other non-faulty ports could be blocked thereby resulting in serious performance degradation. This presents a problem.